With the development of network technology and the substantial increase of the communication capacity of a network, people have higher demands on the performances of a transport network. An optical network is endowed with intelligence attributes by adding the protocol method of automatic control at an optical field endows. It is hoped that the architecture of the network can be more flexible, the management of the network can be flexible and unified, the use ratio of bandwidth can be higher, survivability and extensibility can be stronger, and a dynamic connection and an intelligent scheduling mode can be provided. Therefore, the ASON arises at the historic moment.
The ASON is referred to as an optical network that automatically carries out an optical connection switching function with the assistance of routing and signaling protocols, differs from a traditional transport network by adding an independent control plane, achieves intelligent functions such as an automatic discovery of resource(s), a routing selection, a dynamic resource allocation, and a failure recovery in the optical network via related protocols such as Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS), and substantially improves the reliability and survivability of the optical network.
Since the ASON is put forward during the process of developing from the traditional optical network to the intelligent optical network, it is required that the ASON can not only manage services in the intelligent optical network, Soft Permanent Connection (SPC) and Switched Connection (SC), but also manage services in the traditional optical network, Permanent Connection (PC). In an actual operation network, the PC service(s) and the SPC service(s) can exist at the same time, and the operators will determine whether to configure the intelligence attributes for the optical network according to actual demands, which arises the demands that how to manage PC services in the ASON.
The PC service(s) to the SPC service(s) means that the PC service(s) directly managed by a management plane is included into the management scope of an ASON control plane in a precondition of ensuring that the original services are not interrupted, which endows the PC service(s) with the intelligence attributes, such as an automatic recovery attribute and a protection attribute, so that the maintenance of services can be more convenient. It needs to introduce signal states of the control plane into the PC service(s) and migrate the management authority of cross and network resources occupied by the services to the control plane.